Wouldn't Change A Thing
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Kita api dan hujan.  Menghangatkan dari kedinginan. Warning: GaJe, sok romantis,  AU, yang di bold sasuke, songfic RnR please?


**Wouldn't change a thing**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & poetry**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: GaJe, sok romantis, AU, yang di bold sasuke, songfic**

* * *

Its like he doesn't hear word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I dont know how to get there

I'ts like

"She's way too serious"

All to he want is chill out

"She always in rush"

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

"And interrupting"

Like he doesn't even care

Like she doesn't even care

_..._

Ini seperti kau tak mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan atau memang sengaja tak mendengarkannya? Tahukah kau bahwa perasaanku padamu bukan hanya sekedar teman? Aku mencintaimu tahukah kau?

Fikiranmu entah berada dimana! Aku tak dapat mencapainya mengapa? Mengapa Sasuke?

Setiap aku bertanya kau selalu berkata

"Kau terlalu serius,"

Aku merasa kau memperlakukanku sama seperti Karin. Dan setiap aku bilang kau seperti menjaga jarak kau bilang:

"Kau selalu sibuk,"

Kau membuatku ingin menarik semua rambutku hingga putus. Setiap hari kau bilang aku cuma 'memotong pembicaraan' setiap kau mau beralasan tak jelas? Ooh alasan yang hebat! Kau selalu berkata seperti itu seolah kau tak peduli?

...

You

Me

We faced to face

But we dont see eyes to eyes

We're like fire and rain

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad you for anything

We're venus and mars

We're venus and mars

We're like defferent star

Like defferent star

But you are harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Kau dan aku.

Setiap hari kita bertemu tetapi kita entah mengapa selalu mengalihkan pandangan mata.

Kita seperti api dan hujan karena kau selalu meredam amarahku.

Entah mengapa kau selalu membuat ku gila.

Tapi aku tak pernah bisa tetap marah padamu untuk segalanya.

Kita bagaikan Venus dan Mars; perempuan dan laki-laki; Dewi cinta dan Dewa perang*

Kita seperti bintang yang berbeda kau bintang dalam segalanya termasuk hatiku. Apakah aku juga bintang dihatimu?

Tetapi kau kecocokan untuk setiap lagu yang kunyanyikan.

Tetapi semuanya tak merubah apapun

...

She's always try to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She all or nothing

But my feeling never change

"Why he does to read my mind"

I try to read her mind

"Its not good to psichoanalyze"

She try to pick a fight

To get attention

That all my friend's say

"That all my friend's say"

...

Kau selalu mencoba menyelamatkan hari.

Hanya membiarkan kehidupan musikku berjalan.

Kau segalanya atau bukan apa-apa?

Tetapi, hatiku tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Aku selalu mencintaimu.

"Mengapa dia selalu mencoba membaca fikiranku?" katamu pada Ino salah seorang sahabatmu. Haha ya aku memang selalu mencoba membaca fikirannya!

"Itu tak baik untuk 'kejiwaan'" gumammu setiap bertemu senganku.

Kau lebih memilih perkelahian untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Itu kata semua temanku

...

You

Me

We faced to face

But we dont see eyes to eyes

We're like fire and rain

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad you for anything

We're venus and mars

We're venus and mars

We're like defferent star

Like defferent star

But you are harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

...

Ya, kau dan aku memang selalu bertemu tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menatap matamu langsung.

Ya kita mirip dengan api dan hujan menghangatkan saat didinginnya hujan.

Kau selalu membuatku gila.

Aku memang tak bisa marah padamu walau hanya untuk 1 menit bagiku setahun.

Kita venus dan mars.

Kita bagaikan bintang yang berbeda aku hanya bintang yang sudah redup. Tapi, tahukah kau Sakura? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bersinar lagi karena kau bintang di hatiku.

Tetapi hanya kau yang cocok dengan setiap lagu yang aku nyanyikan.

Tapi aku tak pernah merubah apapun.

...

When I yes she's no

When I hold on he just lets go

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

We're like fire and rain

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad you for anything

We're venus and mars

We're venus and mars

We're like defferent star

Like defferent star

...

Kita api dan hujan.

**Menghangatkan dari kedinginan**.

Kau membuatku gila.

**Kau selalu membuatku gila.**

Tapi aku tak bisa marah padamu.

**Aku tak pernah bisa marah padamu.**

Kita venus dan mars.

**Dewi** **cinta** **dan** **Dewa** **perang**.

Seperti bintang yang berbeda.

**Bintang terang dan bintang redup.**

**...**

But you are harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Wouldn't change a thing

THE END

* * *

*) Venus & Mars itu dewa-dewi di mitologi romawi. Romawi hampir sama dengan mitologi Yunani kalo di Yunani Venus sama dengan Aphorodite kalo Mars sama dengan Ares. Sama sama dewa cinta dan Perang

Wahh makasih ya buat yang baca makasih banyak maaf kalo gaje dan typo(s) betebaran

Last word: do you mind to Review?


End file.
